BlancheNeige et les 7 nabots
by ArtysMurrey
Summary: -Fait par Murrey- L’histoire de Blanche-Neige expliquée par différents personnages de H.P. au temps des Maraudeurs( Et s.v.p pour ceux qui la lisent c’est ma première vraie fic. Et j’aimerais avoir des reviews! )
1. Version de Remus

Blanche-Neige et les 7 nabots

Je précise que les personnages on tous écouté le film et on tous rêvassé pendant qu'ils l'écoutaient. Hormis Peter qui essayais de faire entrer toutes les informations dans sa petite tête et Lily qui prenait des notes du film et qui m'as affirmé l'avoir écouter sans en perdre un seul bout. ( Ce que je doute fort mais bon... )

Bonne lecture

Murrey

-------------------------------------------------------------

Version de Remus :

« Blanche-Neige, rejetée par sa tante pour sa beauté, fut exilée dans une forêt où des dangers innombrables l'attendaient. Elle dût contrer les arbres imaginaires ainsi que les petits animaux du Bois Joli ( Qui continuèrent malgré tout de l'espionner ) pour ensuite se faire piéger par 7 nains de jardin moldus qui avaient pris vie après qu'un mage noir leur aient jeté un sort.

Les nains diaboliques la forcèrent à s'occuper d'eux et de faire la femme de ménage. Blanche-Neige, qui n'en pouvait plus au bout de 2 semaines contacta le 1-800-AAARRRGGG pour s'approprier une livraison de pommes empoisonnées. Quand la vendeuse arriva et qu'elle commença à lire le mode d'emploi d'une voix monotone, Blanche-Neige, qui n'en pouvait VRAIMENT plus ( Simplet venait de l'appeler de la cabine de toilettes pour qu'elle l'aide à s'essuyer le postérieur ) s'empara férocement du panier et mangea le plus de pommes possible car une seule était empoisonnée. ( Cela donnait le temps de changer d'avis plusieurs dizaines de fois à moins d'être très malchanceux. ) Ce qui lui aurait valu une indigestion si elle n'avait pas posé la main sur LA pomme empoisonnée. Elle s'évanouit dès qu'elle en avala le premier morceau.

Quelques mois plus tard, un prince qui passait par là et qui cherchait une princesse car jusqu'à date personne n'avait osé l'approcher, trouva Blanche-Neige. Il vit aussi un papier proche d'elle. Il lut le papier qui se trouvait être un mode d'emploi. Il y lut que seul le baiser d'un prince pouvait réveiller la chose à côté de lui. Il voyait en cela la seul chance d'avoir sa princesse, donc il se pencha et l'embrassa. Elle se réveilla d'un coup. Il la saisit immédiatement et la ligota à sont cheval. Blanche-Neige commença à crier des mots d'église, ce qui lui valu également d'être bâillonnée.

Le prince vécut heureux.

Fin »

----------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que vous avez aimer. REVIEWW!!!Ah, et je voulait remercier sincerement Artys pour me corriger. MERCI!!!Parce que sinon je suis sur que tout le monde renoncerais dès la premmière phrase a me lire. Prochain chapitres demain (2). (La elle m'as pas corriger pretexten que c'etais bien que quelqu'un voi mon écriture nature...)

Artys : Non mais, qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans moi hein? HEIN? HE- se fait assommer

Murrey : On mourrait tous, on le sait ¬¬ Merci Arty.


	2. Version de Peter

Merci pour les reviews! Vraiment, je vous en suis très reconnaisente. Artys et moi avons ri de bon cœur a vos commentaires (D'ailleurs elle ri de moi en ce moment pour avoir écrit celas)

Artys : HÉ!

Murrey : Niark! :p

Artys : Hurmph… --'

Donc revenons à notre très cher Pete.

Version de Peter :

« Ben… Je sais pas quoi dire, j'ai vraiment pas compris le film… Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer? S'il vous plaît? » ( yeux suppliants )

FIN

Bon le chapitre a Peter est minuscule mais le prochain est plus grand ( beaucoup plus grand )


	3. Version de Sirius

Version de Sirius :

« Il était une fois une fille qui s'appelait Blanche-Neige. Elle était pâle comme un vampire et elle avait les cheveux noir corbeau. Pour ceux qui se le demanderait, elle n'a aucun lien de parenté avec Severus Snape. La preuve, c'est qu'elle était très belle et ses cheveux étaient soyeux. Donc, elle lavait joyeusement les fenêtres et le puits ( pour ceux qui on vu ''Le Cercle'' la petite fille faisait un roupillon ce jour là… Bah, en fait elle avait seulement demandé à Blanche-Neige si elle avait un téléphone… ) tout en chantant son amour à un prince inconnu. Plus tard, elle décida de cueillir des fleurs tout en chantant comme un oiseau ( siffler pour les intellos ).

Sa cueillette fut interrompue par une brute épaisse qui voulait la tuer. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle avait prit des cours de karaté par correspondance, ce qui retourna la situation contre son agresseur. Il fut tué sauvagement et baigna longtemps dans une mare de sang. Puisque Blanche-Neige était intelligente et qu'il était marqué sur le script qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche qu'elle devait se perdre dans la forêt et se retrouver dans une maison lilliputienne habitée par 7 nains, elle le fit sous une musique changeant du tragique au monde en rose.

Rendue à la maison, elle s'amusa à torturer les nains de manière typiquement féminine. Les 7 nains, n'en pouvant plus, engagèrent une tueuse en série pour la tuer ( logique ) Ce qu'elle fit en empoisonnant une pomme et en la faisant avaler de force à Blanche-Neige. Blanche-Neige tomba.

Quelques années plus tard, un jeune prince qui passait par là vit sont corps couvert de poussière ainsi que des pommes pourries dans un panier. Il décida donc d'embrasser la fille parce que ça lui tentait sur le moment. Blanche-Neige se réveilla et fut contrainte à un mariage qui venait d'être arrangé il y avait de cela quelque nano-secondes.

Ils ne vécurent guère heureux et n'eurent pas d'enfants.

Fin »

----------------------------------------------------------------

La encore une fois j'aimerais bien avoir des reviews ( je sait je suis maniaque des commentaires )Je voulait préciser que les notes hord texte ne sont pas corriger.


	4. Version de Snape

Je voulais juste aviser que la suite ne ce trouveras pas avant Mardi prochain. Je part au chalet d'Artys et il ni a pas d'internet. Ah,... et sa parait tans que ca que j'aime pas Peter?

----------------------------------------------------------

Version de Sev- ( l'auteure vient de se faire lancer un regard noir ) Snape. Qui ne sera pas vraiment une version car malgré le fait qu'il ait écouté le film... ( re-regard noir ) Bon, que je l'aie forcé à regarder le film en l'attachant à une chaise et en lui confisquant sa baguette magique. Sans oublier d'avoir gentiment demandé aux Maraudeurs de lui lancer un sortilège qui le contraindrait à garder les yeux ouverts ainsi qu'un autre lui enlevant la voix. Les Maraudeurs ont accepté avec joie. Malgré cela, Snape n 'as pas voulu nous donner de témoignage et a rajouté qu'il aurait maintenant les yeux secs pendant au moins une semaine à cause de moi. Je continue tout de même à le harceler pour sa version du film depuis maintenant un mois, la réponse s'avère être un NON dit de différentes façons à chaque fois, je vous annonce que malheureusement je ne pourrai pas avoir son témoignage.


	5. Version de James

Version de James

Il était une fois dans un lointain pays une jeune fille nommée Blanche-Pêche. Elle avait des cheveux auburn et de magnifiques yeux émeraude. Elle travaillait au service de sa méchante tante Pétunia. Un jour, alors qu'elle travaillait à décrotter un puits, le gentil, merveilleux, superbe, magnifique et talentueux prince James l'entendit chanter et commença à l'accompagner de sa voix parfaite. Blanche-Pêche lui administra une gifle magistrale avant de lui crier qu'il chantait comme une crécelle et de s'enfuire, les mains sur les oreilles, vers la forêt pas interdite ( mais qui devrait l'être d'après le conseil Potterien ). À la clairière, elle avait commencé à cueillir des fleurs quand un chasseur de cerf, wapiti ou chevreuil ( c'est comme vous voulez ) voulut la descendre. Il dit alors, et je cite :

- Alors, ma poule, que fais-tu là? Tant pis, j'ai toute la famille Weasley à nourrir parce que j'ai perdu un pari, et donc, j'ai besoin d'argent. Or, il se trouve qu'une femme m'a engagé pour te tuer en échange de 10 000 gallions! Mwahahahahahaha!

Il commença l'incantation maudite : « Avada Ke… » mais il fut coupé par Blanche-Pêche qui gueula en pointant du doigt la gauche :

- Regardez! Un chevreuil!

Le chasseur se rua sur le chevreuil qui s'avérait être notre courageux Prongs. On entendit entre les arbres de la forêt : « TU VAS ME LE PAYER, EVANS! » Blanche-Pêche traversa le reste de la forêt en toute tranquillité. Elle arriva bientôt dans une cabane au fond de la forêt. Quand elle entra, elle remarqua I-M-M-É-D-I-A-T-E-M-E-N-T le désordre. Avec le temps, elle était devenue maniaque du ménage. Elle engagea donc des gens de « Groupe Qualinet pour un travail sans retouche » pour tout nettoyer.

Quand les habitants, en revenant de la Tête de Sanglier, arrivèrent à la cabane, ils ne remarquèrent pas la différence. Ils mangèrent et voulurent aller se coucher, mais une créature les en empêcha en leur intimant d'aller dormir ailleurs. Les nains, car ils en étaient, eurent peur de la furie rousse et allèrent dormir à quelque part d'autre. Le lendemain, les nains étaient tous coincés à l'endroit où ils avaient dormi : la baignoire. Pour remercier les nains d'avoir été sages et de ne pas l'avoir énervée, Blanche-Pêche décida de faire une tarte aux pommes. Elle en goûta une qui traînait sur le rebords de la fenêtre avant de faire la recette, mais elle était passée date, donc elle tomba sans connaissance. Le fabuleux prince James, qui avait réussi à semer le chasseur, la remarqua immédiatement et lui fit le bouche-à-bouche afin de la ranimer. Ce qu'elle fit avant de crier :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous, Potter?! T'as mauvaise haleine, engage un annonceur colgate la prochaine fois!

Le sublime prince James, qui était plutôt sympa, lui répondit :

- Allons, oublions ce malheureux incident et épouse-moi donc ma biche! ( jeux de mots )

Blanche-Pêche ne put refuser devant son charme presque irréel. Il se marient, vécurent heureux et firent du baby-sitting de nains.

FIN


	6. Version de Lily

Version de Lily

Comme tout les contes, celui-ci commence par « il était une fois. » C'est que les auteurs trouvent cela plus intéressant pour un public général de mettre cette phrase ennuyeuse et sans contenu. D'après mon humble avis, il serait plus juste de dire « sur la terre de nos ancêtres, telle histoire s'est déjà passée. » Pour notre cas, il s'agit de celle de Blanche-Neige. L'auteur y a fait un jeu de mots en formulant son nom que je qualifierait plutôt de surnom. Pour en venir à l'histoire, Blanche-Neige, qu'on nommera désormais Blanche pour qu'elle ait au moins un nom propre, car celui de Blanche-Neige nous évoque plutôt une feuille de papier avec un dessin de mine dessus. Commençons :

Sur la terre de nos ancêtres, l'histoire d'amour entre Blanche et le prince se déroula il y a fort longtemps. Elle nettoyait le puits en chantant pour un prince qu'elle avait imaginé de toutes pièces, car tout le monde sait qu'un tel jeune homme ne puisse exister. ( Gentil, modeste, sérieux, poli, responsable, indépendant, qui faisait honneur à ses semblables, qui l'appelait par son prénom, qui ne faisait pas de coup bas et déplorables à un certain Severus Snape, qui ne se passait pas la main dans les cheveux avec un insupportable air arrogant qui donnait envie de lui faire connaître la plus formidable gifle de sa vie, etc.) Bref, elle le décrivait comme étant parfait. « Mais je _suis_ parfait » diraient la plupart de la gent masculine, ce qui est totalement et indiscutablement faux. Et ben oui Potter, je sais que si tu lis ça, tu t'étouffe en ce moment avec ton jus de citrouille. Eh bien je te recommande de d'abord essuyer ta robe avant de protester, parce que par rapport à toi, même un veracrasse pourrait se considérer ''parfait''.

Désolée, mais à cause de cette petite interlude, j'ai manqué un petit bout du film. Donc en ce moment Blanche coure dans la forêt en se battant contre des arbres ayant des yeux et des dents aussi acérées que celles des requins. Ceci représente sa peur de se faire manger par un homme aux canines pointues et elle exprime aussi sa peur de mourir congelée dans un sac-poubelle car elle semble avoir froid et se touche régulièrement les bras. Soudain elle a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Des animaux viennent d'entrer en scène et elle semble se calme. Pour mettre les gens dans le contexte, c'est comme quand on est en présence d'un détraqueur et qu'il s'en va d'un coup de patronus. ( sortilège qui sert a éloigner les détraqueurs, force positive dont la forme est différente et unique pour chaque personne ) Et bien, c'est dans ce principe. Pour Blanche, le détraqueur est son cauchemar et les animaux qui viennent d'arriver pour la réconforter sont des patronus. Les animaux l'entraînent jusqu'à une petite maison en bois rond au milieu de la forêt.

Étant arrivée, Blanche découvre que la maison est TRÈS poussiéreuse. Et c'est la que commence un véritable film d'horreur pour toute les personnes qui n'aiment ni travailler ni ranger leur chambre. Donc je ne commencerai pas à décrire en détails ces travaux, mais je tiens à dire ces quelques mots pour résumer : récurer, frotter, laver, balayer, brosser et polir. Par respect pour les personnes qui auraient régurgité leur dernier repas : Je m'excuse énormément. Par conséquent, je tiens a préciser que ces excuse ne sont pas valables pour toi Potter et ton ami Black. En passant je serais honorée d'apprendre que vous auriez tout les deux expulsé tous les aliments que contenait vos estomacs et c'est pour cela que j'ai affiché de petites notes sur les babillards de l'école demandant une photo à n'importe quelle personne qui vous auraient vus exécuter ce ravissant spectacle.

…

Oh! Je suis vraiment dé-so-lée. Je me suis endorm… Hum... Quelqu'un m'as volé mes notes à partir de cet instant du film! Donc je serai dans le regret de vous annoncer que vous devrez demander à quelqu'un d'autre l'histoire exacte pour connaître la fin. Encore désolée!


	7. Version de Wermby

Artys : Elle est encore en vie, mesdames et messieurs!

Murrey : 3 mois… ouais. (une ride de plus, si c'est possible a 13 ans)

Artys : C'est _long_ trois mois. T'es fière de ton nouveau record?

Murrey : Tousse, tousse, tousse Se racle la gorge Heu… a dire vrai j'étais pas vraiment inspirée alors…

NEW RECORD!!!!

Artys : Mouais… Espérons que tu nous a pondu un petit chef-d'œuvre. Nyark.

Murrey : Encore de la pression è.é! J't'y verrait bien toi. Ce qui compte c'est qu'il y a un nouveau chapitre…(Tss… si sa continu comme sa j'vait me ramasser dans les oubliettes)

Artys : Voici donc le fruit du travail acharné de Murrey pendant TROIS mois…

Murrey : #.# Ben, non… (pression, pression, pression)

Artys : Quoi? Me dis pas que tu as flemmardé pendant 3 mois!

Murrey : NAH! J'ai étudier MOA!

Artys : Ne change pas de sujet! (réplique pourrie)

Murrey : Donc tous SA pour dire voici le chapitre tout droit venu de mon cerveau endommager par l'étude.

Artys : Tu peux me réciter ta table de trois? (pff… J'suis sûre qu'elle as pas bossé si fort. )

Murrey : Ben y'as 3… pis d'autre chiffre bizarre MAIS C'EST PAS LE SUJET DONC VOICI LA VERSION!!!!

- Point final- -- .

------------------------------------------------------------------

Version de Wermby

Avant tout j'aimerais expliquer que Wermby est un elfe de maison. Il ADORE faire le ménage, comme tout elfe de maison qui se respecte. Même que pour s'endormir le soir il compte les petites taches nettoyées de sa main (alternative aux moutons). Il est tellement maniaque qu'il fait une grosse dépression nerveuse à chaque fois qu'il n'accomplit pas un minimum de tâches. Il faut aussi ajouter qu'avec seulement son cota minimum (qui consiste à accomplir au moins 23 tâches) il devient hystérique et essaie de s'auto convaincre qu'au moins un de ses travaux en valait deux. Généralement, notre cher Wermby réussit à surmonter cette impasse, par conséquent, quand ce n'est pas le cas, il peut devenir très dangereux pour son environnement matériel. Il se met donc dans ces moments à nettoyer avec fougue tout objet à sa portée. Son record fût de frotter le même vase en porcelaine (qui, faut-il le préciser, avait été partiellement réduit en poudre) pendant 5 heures 23 minutes 36 secondes en répétant avec ardeur, mais en ayant toutefois l'air d'un psychopathe : «Il faut frotter et frotter et frotter pour que sa briiiiille, heinnnnn, frotter, frotter…». Il fallut que son maître vienne en personne pour régler cet incident ou il serait encore en train de frotter de la poudre de porcelaine en répétant ces mêmes mots. Wermby, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, est assez spécial, et c'est donc en prenant soin de l'amener dans une pièce anti-magie blanche et étincelante, et en le munissant d'une camisole de force, que j'ai commencé l'interrogatoire.

Murrey : Donc exceptionnellement je me tiendrai à côté de la personne interviewée pour limiter les dégâts.

Wermby : DÉGÂTS! Vite! Où est dégâts? Wermby DOIT nettoyer dégâts!

Wermby mord mon chandail par le haut comme s'il voulait m'empoigner par le collet (Vous avez déjà réussi à empoigner quelqu'un par le collet quand vos mains étaient indisponibles?) et rapproche de mon visage ses énorme yeux globuleux agités de tics.

Wermby : Où est caché Dégâts! Dit à moi!

Murrey : Tu sais Wermby, c'est que il, il ben… euh…

_Réflexion intense_

Murrey : …Il s'est fait enlever par un demiguise. Il s'est ensuite réfugié dans une grotte pré-nettoyée au monsieur net pour accomplir ce qui devait être fait…

Wermby : Nonnn… non. Pas vrai… Pas fait ça, pas oser… Nonnn… Pas récurer à la place de Wermby…

Wermby me lâche et éclate en sanglots.

Murrey : Allez Wermby, raconte moi l'histoire de Blanche-Neige pour te détendre un peu.

Wermby : Snif… Ok, Wermby vas raconter à la gentille demoiselle.

Murrey : Merci, tu peux commencer, je suis toute ouïe.

Wermby : Une fois une gentille fille, Blanche-Neige, décida devenir femme de ménage!

Fier, fier, fier 

« Elle travaillait très bien et faisait toutes ses tâches pour sa maîtresse, quand méchant prince l'a convaincue de plus faire tâches et d'aimer à la place! »

Tellement fâché que ses sourcils embarquent sur ses paupières et rentrent dans ses yeux 

« Stupide Blanche-Neige a cru prince et s'est enfui de sa maîtresse! À ce moment, Wermby a eu haut le cœur… et il a recraché sont petit déjeuner. Wermby n'étais pas fier de lui, mais s'est dit qu'il accomplirait sa 56ème tâche de la journée en nettoyant ce qu'il avait rejeté. Wermby a alors donné sont 1 000 000 et a nettoyé le plancher et l'écran de télévision. Wermby s'est alors rappelé qu'il devait écouter film. Il est immédiatement allé s'asseoir à sa place. Blanche-Neige travaillait maintenant pour des nouveau maîtres. 7 petits bonhommes. Le seul problème c'est que (et Wermby a compté), Blanche-Neige ne faisait PAS 23 tâches par jour… »

Frémit de rage 

« Elle, elle n'en faisait que le minimum et elle était aidée par des animaux! ELLE NE MÉRITAIT PAS DU TOUT L'HONNEUR DE TRAVAILLER POUR LES NAINS! »

Wermby soupire et se met a rire nerveusement et moi je commence à trouver qu'il est encore plus toqué que je ne le pensais.

« Et c'est à ce moment que ancienne maîtresse la tue! Wermby était très fier de vieille femme. Les nains eux était fâchés contre vielle femme parce qu'ils voulaient descendre Blanche-Neige eux-même. Ils sont donc partis en guerre pour assassiner la vieille femme. Ils l'ont poussé en bas d'une falaise et sont rentrés chez eux. Ils ont ensuite déposé Blanche-Neige sur lit et l'ont recouvert de socle de verre en espérant qu'elle ressusciterait pour qu'ils l'achèvent eux-même. Un beau jour, prince qui avait converti Blanche-Neige dans l'esprit du : « Je suis pas femme de ménage, débrouillez-vous tous seuls », vint la voir et l'embrassa. Blanche-Neige se réveilla. Elle courut comme si sa vie en dépendait, prit cheval blanc attaché à un arbre (qui était en fait celui au prince) l'enfourcha et partit plus loin possible de anciens maîtres. »

Moment de silence 

« Wermby : Snif… Wermby trouve la fin triste parce que Blanche-Neige encore en vie… »

Fin

-----------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que vous avez apprécié! - Je voudrait en profiter pour remercier Opalina de sa review! (T'es la

seule a avoir reviewé mon dernier chapitre…)

Artys : J'ai fait quelques retouches sur les anciens chapitres qui avaient (ENCORE!) des fautes d'orthographe et divisé le texte en paragraphes au lieu de faire un seul bloc de texte compact et illisible. (Wouah! Je fais des progrès!)

ATTENTION : Ce P.S peut contenir un cliché, merci.

P.S : Review s'il vous plait


End file.
